The commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,378 to John J. Jasnosz issued Jan. 4, 1977 discloses anticaking compositions for ammonium salt granules in which an alkene sulfonate is combined with finely divided particles selected from the class of magnesium carbonate, kieselguhr and clay. It is desired to provide aqueous liquid compositions which possess more effective anticaking properties and which minimize the dusting introduced by the finely divided particles by reducing the proportion of such particles (or by eliminating them) and by adhering the particles which are used to the granules which are treated.
It is desired to provide a sprayable liquid composition which will remain sprayable over a wide range of temperatures, including temperatures near the freezing point of water, and which will be effective when applied in small amount to minimize dusting and to reduce the caking tendencies for extended periods of time so that the coarse granular crystalline material will remain easily movable despite long term storage.